Mi Melodia
by Pryre-chan
Summary: El destino de hinata ha sido decidido
1. Chapter 1

**Mi Melodia**

**Por Pryre-chan**

Este fic se lo dedico a la señora creatividad,que al parecer se ha pasado por mi casa y me ha dejado buena ideas.

Tambien se lo dedico a todos los lectores y que gustan de esta pareja sasuhina que tanto me gusta.

ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º—º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º--º-º-º-ººº-º-º-º--º-º--º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º

**Capitulo 1**

La silueta avanzada rapidamente a traves del oscuro bosque sin importarle en evitar aquellas ramillas que ahora cortaban la piel de su rostro y tobillos.

Avanzaba sin importarle nada decidida a lo que iba a hacer, nada la detendria, ni un triste recuerdo, ni una palabra de animo...esta noche terminaria todo su dolor por que a pesar que por los años supo aguantarlo inclusibe perdonando a las personas que le hacian daño, esta noche no tendria perdon.

**Flash back**

hinata ven un momento- decia hyashi hyuga lider del clan, padre de hinata en la cual solo encontraba decepcion

si padre- respondio la ojiblanca con voz tranquila

se dirigieron uno de los salones de esa gran manciòn, delante hyashi y poco detras de el la joven que lo seguia con paso sigiloso.

Al llegar a la puerta el lider de clan corrio la puerta y se dispuso a entrar, junto con la kunoichi que se extrañaba al ver a todos del consejo sentados al rededor de una gran mesa que solian usar para reuniones.

La joven se sento en el unico lugar vacio que logro divisar en la cabecera opuesta al que se sentaba en ese monento su padre con pose imponente y mirada seria.

Hinata Hyuga- hablo al parecer el mas anciano del concejo

Sabes porque estas aqui.

Nego con la cabeza

Hinata-ahora hablo su padre con voz seria-los del consejo y yo nos hemos reunido aqui para desidir el futuro del clan.

La joven kunoichi solo podia asentir de lo temerosa que estaba por la decision que se tomaria ya que con ella iba su futuro o... el no tene uno.

Desde siempre hemos estado esperando tu progreso como ninja, en el aprender las tecnicas secretas del clan y en el que al fin podras derrotar a tu hermana menor-hablo con veneno en las ultimas palabras.

La joven solo pudo estremecerce al sentir que su estomago se contraia con una especie de vertigo que la invadia.

Pero no ha sido asi has llegado a ser una desonra desde el principio y aun mas dejando que tu hermana menor te gane en tecnicas y conocimientos del clan.

Si lo recordaba Hanabi se quedaba leendo algunos textos del clan para cuando su padre la miraba y asi la regañaba de que no podia ser como ella, pero luego de que su padre se iba y no la veia lo cambia por una revista de modas que le gustaban, asi era su hermana si es cierto que le

ganaba y eso era porque no queria dañarla, pero su abstinencia habia llegado a esto.

Por eso hemos tomado la decisiòn de que un clan de nuestro poder no puede aceptar mienbros debiles y menos si es de la rama principal-Hizo una pausa- por eso tu destino sera ...La muerte.

Lo habia dicho, las palabras que nunca penso que su padre le diria su futuro estaba hechado, pero aun asi en este momento no tenia deseos de llorar sino de reir...reir con dolor de todo lo que perderia, de todo lo que no veria o de lo que no sentiria.

Hyashi se quedo en silencio para esperar la respuesta de su hija ¿se pondria a llorar? ¿a suplicar por su vida? Si era asi tenia planeado venderla a un mercader despues de cegarla para que no mostrara su byakugan a nadie.

Espero eso y mas, mas no conto con la reccion que vio su "fragil" hija que se levanto de su sitio.

Si eso lo ha decidido el consejo lo acatare, pero -agergo- quisiera saber de que tiempo dispongo-pregunto con voz neutra y la vista fija en su padre el cual no encontro sentimiento alguno en ellos.

Una semana- respondio un anciano poniendo fin al ambiente que se habia formado.

Bien si eso es todo me retiro- hizo una pequeña reverncia y salio de la sala dejando tras ella comentarios en murmullos de los ancianos.

No hizo nada mas que irce a su cuarto a pensar recostada en su cama mirando a su techo blanco

Nada mas asi sera mi muerte-susurro para si- Se lo tendre que decir a alguien?...no, no se lo dire a nadie solo seria hechar mi peso a otros...mejor que se enteren cuado haga pasado.

Entre pensamientos se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente tenia entrenamiento con su equipo pero raramente se sentia en paz se aliso su largo cabello y salio.

Al ver a su equipo se pregunto si la extrañarian... seguro que si, pero se lamentaba el no poder llegar a asistir a la fiesta de Ino-san en una semana exacta, y el darles afliccion a sus amigos.

El entrenamiento paso mormal a no ser de unos comentarios de sus compañeros que le decian que se veia...libre, si eso sentia pero era un sentimiento que no duraria.

Al cruzar el pasillo principal se encontro con su padre que al lado llevaba a su hermana, su padre miro su paso y paro el suyo.

Buenas tardes padre- hablo con neutralidad, sin sentimiento delator alguno al que esperaba su padre

Este se limito a asentir para seguir su camino.

Poco despues de pasar por su padre escucho unos pasos que se acercaban rapidamente, la kunoichi no tubo que voltear para saber de quien eran.

Hanabi que haces?-

La otra ojiblanca la miraba con satisfacciòn hasta que se paro frente a ella.

Lo he sabido-dijo a tiempo que se cruzaba los brazos en su pecho-que te iras pronto y nos dejaras de una vez en paz.

La joven escucho las palabras de su hermana menor y se sobresalto un poco pero no lo hizo notar, asi que se dio la vuelta para encarar esas palabras

Asi es me ire pronto y si lo sabes porque no me dejas en paz estos dias-hablo serena

La menor no daba credito a lo que oia su hermana la habia...en otras palabras mandado al demonio,inflo las mejillas a modo de puchero.

No te dejare en paz!!- grito-te mereces irte por lo debil que eres...y por...por...dejar que mama se muriera!!-grito aun mas y se fue corriendo.

Que...yo...no mamà - decia en susurros.

No era su culpa pero su padre le habia dicho una ocasion que si,pero ella no tenia la culpa

Solo...solo era una ñiña...me asuste, no supe que hacer – decia mientras sentia que lagrimas corrian su rostro.

Entro a su habitaciòn habia perdido su calma y serenidad,se derrumbo, se puso a llorar y sintio todo de golpe...

No pudo mas salio por su ventana decidida si iba a acabar todo por que no ahora, que importa el metodo si se optiene el mismo resultado...iba a cabar con todo para ya no sentir.

Y quiza con eso poder ver a su madre este donde este.

Continuara........

º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Bueno hasta aqui un poco mas largo que el de mi otro fic "Blanco" (si no lo leeron...leanlo...porfis)

Gracias a todos la historia de la madre de hinata se aclarara mas despues.

Me harian feliz si dejaran comentarios pero lo dejo a consideracion de ustedes (queridos lectores).

A si quisiera pedirles un favor POR FAVOR Que alguien me diga como subir los capitulos que siguen porque no puedo subir el capitulo 2 de blanco no puedo ( o no se como)

Me despido esperando ese enorme


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi Melodia**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**capitulo 2**

Bueno aqui de nuevo pero bueno con este nuevo capitulo ...lo se no me sale largo ,pero lo intento para cualquier sugerencia dejen copmentarios o para cualquier cosa ( pero con limites) sin mas los dejo con este cap...

_En el anterior capitulo...._

Entro a su habitaciòn habia perdido su calma y serenidad,se derrumbo, se puso a llorar y sintio todo de golpe...

-No pudo mas salio por su ventana decidida si iba a acabar todo por que no ahora, que importa el metodo si se optiene el mismo resultado...iba a cabar con todo para ya no sentir.

Y quiza con eso poder ver a su madre este donde este.

**Fin flash back**

Continuara........

º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º--º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Corria lo mas rapido que podia, sabia el lugar donde debia ir, el lugar perfecto para hacerlo,no sufriria, eso pensaba y esperaba ya que no ansiaba nada mas en ese momento que el no sufrir.

Fue disminullendo su paso ,ya casi llegaba,lo divisaba.

Se acerco mas, un poco mas...hasta llegar al borde de ese abismo que se presentaba ante ella con su emorbe vacio y oscuridad que no permitia ver su fondo, donde pronto estaria, los vietos que emanaban de el eran bestiales, le hacian retroceder, pero ella no retrosedia mas un paso para volver a darlo hacia adelante, decidida...

-Madre lo siento...debi ser mas fuerte y ayudarte, pero...-decia sollosando dejando que sus lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas y cayeran a la oscuridad frente a ella.

**Flash Back**

Hinata y su madre caminaban por el jardin de la mancion Hyuga hablando de las mariposas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-Madre mira que bonita-decia la niña

-si es bonita-contestanba la madre

ambas caminaban a pesar que pocos dias antes la madre de hinata habia dado a luz a su hermana menor, que todavia no tenia nombre.

-Madre mira alla...-decia la niña corriendo hacia una flor que sobresalia del inmenso jardin-es de color rojo mira...¿madre?

Pero su madre no respodia mas se hallaba en el suelo sangrando manchando con su sangre las flores a su alrededor

MADRE!!!!-grito la ñiña acercandoce a ella y moviendola con toda la fuerza de sus pobres bazos- madre que hago- lloraba.

Y se quedo alli con su madre tratando de que le de respuesta por unos minutos, hasta que un criado lo vio y llamo a otros para que lo ayudaran para auxiliarla y la transladaron dentro de la manciòn...poco despues su madre murio por desangrarce.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Madre....-dijo dando lo que seria su ultimo paso hacia adelante.

El viento no la dejaba, le llegaba con fiereza, pero ella no le dio importancia,simplemente lo escuchaba rugir como gritos...de pronto el rugir del viento cambio y se fue formando en sus oidos una melodia suave, ahora el rugir del viento era lejana, al igual que su dolor y recuerdos, de pronto no sintio nada mas que la tranquilidad que tenia antes de las palabras de su hermana.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba a distancia segura del abismo...pero la melodia seguia ¿acaso era su imaginaciòn? o ¿acaso era tan debil que su mente habia creado esa melodia para distraerla de su proposito y asi resguardarse?

No lo sabia pero lo averiguaria.

Siguio la melodia introducciendoce en un bosque cercano como la luna lo iluminaba no tubo problema, el sonido se hacia mas fuerte a medida que avanzaba tratando de pasar desapersivida solo por si acaso.

Pudo divisar con su vista no muy lejos un claro de donde suponia que venia la melodia, se hacerco cautelosamente ocultando su presencia detras de un arbol cercano, y se asomo a ver....

Recorrio con la vista el pequeño prado deteniendoce en su lado derecho y vio un joven alto que se apoyaba en un arbol, era el que producia esa melodia con lo que parecia una flauta que refulgia con la luz de luna dandole una impresiòn de que estaba hecha de plata, a medida que escuchaba la melodia se dio cuenta que era una melodia trizte, se dio cuenta que el joven tocaba con los ojos cerrados y no parecia percatarce de su presencia...De pronto cambio la melodia que interpretaba y pudo identificar una canciòn que le cantaba su madre antes de morir.

La invadio la melancolia, pero no lloro se sintio feliz por poder recordar con claridad esa canciòn y inconsientemente....empezo a cantar con voz suave.

--..--.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-,-.,.,-.,.-,-,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,.-,-.,-,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,-,-.,-,-,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,.-,-.,-

Corto lo se pero me inspiro...

* dejen comentarios*

Necesito sugerencias para la canciòn que canta Hinata porque no tengo muchas opciones....

(-_-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi Melodía**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me apoyan y también a los que se toman la molestia de leerlo, los amo**

**Capitulo 3**

El viento susurraba en una suave briza mientras en el claro del bosque se escuchaba una suave voz que se mezclaba casi perfecta con la suave briza que llegaba a oídos de un joven de pelo negro que interpretaba una vieja canción que cuando niño su madre la había enseñado a interpretar en la flauta que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

El joven no comprendía sus sentidos parecía que le engañaban al hacerlo oír una voz o ¿era el viento?, no tomo importancia y siguió en lo suyo, después de volver de su traición y ser perdonado por su aldea natal, había pasado muchas cosas, sus amigos lo habían recibido como si nunca hubiese pasado nada igual sus compañeros, incluso su olvidado club de fans había reabierto sus puertas para las aun mas seguidoras suyas que le habían perdido el miedo de sus primeras doce horas en la aldea después de volver y lo perseguían como si fuera una costumbre.

La vida que llevaba no era lo que se imaginaba al volver, pero era algo… algo que le hacía sentir, un poquito…feliz, pero le faltaba algo no sabía qué, pero sentía un hueco en su alma.

Mientras la melodía avanzaba la voz se hacía más fuerte pero seguía suave parecía que le susurraban en el oído, algo pasaba esa voz le tranquilizaba, sentía que se llenaba de poquito ese hueco, pero la melodía estaba a punto de llegar a su final y si luego la voz se perdía podría a volver a oírla?.

Al terminar la melodía, abrió los ojos y fijo la vista en el campo que le rodeaba de un momento a otro iba a amanecer tendría que volver a seguir forjando la nueva vida que había decidido llevar y tratar de cumplir su ultima promesa aunque no sabía cómo.

Un ruido alerto sus sentidos todavía algo adormilados por la voz que acabada de oir, pero ese sonido era muy claro alguien lo había estando espiando, debía ser otra de esas fans que últimamente se habían vuelto mas molestas.

- Sal de ahí- hablo con un tono amenazante

------ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---------

Había estado escuchando la melodía un tiempo que desconocía y la había cantado inconscientemente, esto había dado rienda a desatar recuerdos agradadles de su madre y ella sumida en sus pensamientos cambio de posición y sin querer hizo un ruido a lo que solo alcanzo a oír en un momento a otro.

-sal de ahí-

Su sangre se helo un momento al oír esa voz en tono amenazante ¿Qué haría ahora?.

Respiro una, dos, tres veces para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero no era miedo lo que sentía.

- sal antes de que se me acabe la paciencia –repetía la voz

No lo pensó mas y salió detrás del árbol que se encontraba solo para encontrarse frente al pelinegro, que se hallaba a unos metros escasos de ella, la miraba neutral, esperando quizá que hablase, pero ¿Qué diría?

- Es...esto Uchiha-san yo no quería molestarlo pero estaba aquí cerca y le oi…

La mirada de aquel joven no cambio, tan solo la miraba, sentía que libraba una batalla dentro de sí, asi un rato.

- Desde cuando estabas allí- pregunto secamente.

-Desde que empezó a tocar la última canción.

Su voz salió segura volvía a ser la misma sin esas inseguridades que arrastraba siempre y agrego:

-Mi madre me cantaba esa canción es mi favorita

Su miraba sea había vuelto pacifica y tranquila otra vez y aunque este ultimo lo dijo en susurros el joven lo escucho perfectamente.

- Estas muy lejos de tu mansión Hyuga-hablo con voz calma el Uchiha a modo que se apoyaba en un árbol y cruzaba los brazos en el pecho.

- Vera…yo…

No podía mentirle nunca había sido buena para eso, pero que le diría que vino a terminar su vida…¿le diría eso? Batallaba internamente la Hyuga.

-Yo…vine a ver a mi madre.

No le había mentido en parte ese era su objetivo, el Uchiha pareció no haber reaccionado ante esta respuesta seguía en su amplitud seria y distante.

Pero la verdad esa respuesta lo alcanzo lo la guardia baja, ya que lo que esperaba era que le dijera otras mentiras que se imaginaba o que de una vez se lanzara en sus brazos gritando y confesándole todo su amor como pasaba siempre.

Pensándolo un poco no había visto a esa chica en el grupo que lo seguía cada dia por konoha, solo había interpretado que una Hyuga por sus ojos.

Pero que quería decir con ver a su madre? Se preguntaba el Uchiha, de todos modos no es su asunto y no se metería.

- Da igual- respondió

De pronto la luz de ese nuevo día hizo su aparición distrayendo la vista de ambos.

Un dia mas en la vida de la joven que se acercaba al final que al recordarlo suspiro, no tenia mucho que hacer tendría que volver a la manción e ir al entrenamiento como siempre, pero esta vez era distinta a otras ya que regresaría con lo que parecía cierta tranquilidad y determinación para enfrentar este dia y los que siguen, hasta el ultimo que era dentro de 3 dias.

-Tengo que irme Uchiha-san hasta luego- hizo una reverencia y se fue dejando al ojinegro confundido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La oyo suspirar seguramente había llegado el moento aprovecharía esta ecena para declararse, pensó las palabras que le diría para que lo dejenen paz y preparo su peor mirada, pero cuando la escucho hablar fue solo para despedirse para luego marcharse.

Acaso se habría equivocado el gran Sasuke Uchiha equivocado en las intenciones de una mujer, de seguro esa chica era rara para no aprovechar un momento como ese con el.

- Esa chica es diferente-lanzo sus palabras al viento y decidió irse también.

_Continuara…_

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-,-.,.,-.,.-,-,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,.-,-.,-,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,-,-.,-,-,-.,-.,-.,-.,.-,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-,-.,-.,.-,-.,-

Vaya que les pareció espero sus comentarios y sugerencias, saben que me hacen muy feliz con ellos.

GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME ENVIARON COMENTARIOS


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi Melodía**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 4**

Llego a la mansión cuando apenas aclaraba el nuevo día, el movimiento a ese momento era solo de servidumbre que preparaba el desayuno para los habitantes de esa gran casa.

Entro a su cuarto sin tener cuidado de sus sonoros pasos y se dirigió directamente a su cama que yacía como el día anterior, se descambio y se hundió en su blanda superficie que le reconforto al instante dándole un descanso a sus ya agotados músculos.

Su cuerpo se había relajado en instantes pero en su mente no, aun la tenia recordando la suave melodía de la noche anterior que rondaba su mente interminablemente hurgando en sus recuerdos.

Y se quedo dormida unos minutos cuando…

PUM PUM PUM

Ese golpeteo en su puerta la despertó a sobresaltos

-Hinata-sama el desayuno está listo-decía la voz de su primo al otro lado de la puerta.

-eh?...si ya voy Neji-onisan-contesto después de recuperarse de su agitación.

Otro día que empezar, estaba cansada pero no se podía quedar a dormir, ya que se suponía que no debería estar cansada porque había dormido toda la noche.

Perezosamente levanto de su confortable y olvidada cama para dirigirse al baño para quitarse el cansancio que arrastraba y recordar a su adormilado cuerpo del entrenamiento que le esperaba después de desayunar.

Lista y con todas las energías que pudo reunir, bajo al comedor donde esperaba que por ser tan temprano no se encontraba nadie a no ser su primo, al llegar corrió la puerta y de pronto se encontró estática, al fijar la vista en las dos personas que se hallaban sentadas frente a ella.

-Buenos días hermana-hablo con superioridad la menor Hyuga Hanabi

Se le tenso el cuerpo al oír a su hermana, pero ya no se dejaría llevar por esos sentimientos nunca más, se puso firme y contesto desinteresada.

-Buenos días "pequeña" hermana-miro a la otra persona y agrego

-Buenos días Padre-

Hyashi miro a su hija con seriedad al igual que ella.

-Porque te levantas tan temprano Hinata?, acaso te tomas la molestia de ir a entrenar sabiendo que no te servirá de nada-hablo hiriendo a Hinata en cada palabra

-Si- respondió a secas, no pensaba decir todas esas palabras que tenía en la cabeza porque su aunque molestosa hermana menor, estaba presente.

Se acerco a la imponente mesa de madera, tomo un pan y se puso en camino a la puerta.

-Que tengan buen día padre, hermana- finalizo y salió de una vez al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta principal, que era la salida de esa mansión, como lo era de su prisión.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento entre rugidos de su estomago, el pan no había alcanzado para saciar la creciente necesidad de su estomago.

-Tengo hambre- susurro

-Hinata…!!!-gritaron

La joven se dio la vuelta de inmediato al oír su nombre, y no se sorprendió al ver a su amigo kiba como el dueño de la voz que la había llamado, este se acercaba a la carrera por el camino que ella había recorrido hace unos instantes.

-Hinata…-decía entre jadeos kiba al llegar al lado de Hinata-No tenemos entrenamiento hoy se canceló, kurenai-sensei vino a avisarme para que se los dijera a Shino y a ti.

-Ahhhh…..-ahora tenía sentido la ausencia de su otro amigo y su sensei en ese campo-Ya veo Kiba-kun- respondió con una sonrisa- Entonces…-dejo la frase para mirar a su amigo

Al darse cuenta de la mirada de su amiga le dijo

-Hinata pero no te preocupes YO estoy aquí, y entrenaremos jun…

Pero antes de acabar el grujido del estomago lo detuvo, parándolo en seco, a este solo le salió una gota en la cabeza y agrego

-Pero primero porque no vamos a comer algo para agarrar fuerzas, yo invito que dices-

-Claro kiba-kun- aceptaba una sonrojada Hinata

Ya en el camino principal de la aldea donde abundaban negocios de todo tipo, Hinata se paro y Kiba al notar esto la miro incognito.

¿Dónde vamos?-

-Ehhh?...pues…ya sabes…va…vamos aaaa ICHIRAKU RAMEN por supuesto-contesto subiendo la voz al mencionar el negocio y poniendo una pose guay como las de rock lee, a lo que Hinata solo asintió y se adelanto a su compañero, mientras este se secaba el sudor de la frente, dándose cuenta el porqué su compañera se limitaba a seguirle, pero lo pensaría mejor en otra ocasión.

Kiba dio alcance a su compañera que le esperaba al frente de aquel negocio.

-Entremos Hinata-dijo al llegar donde su compañera

-Si-

Al entrar el alegre saludo del hombre que atendía no se hizo esperar.

-Buenos días, me alegra ver a mi segundo y tercer cliente del día-

-Segundo?- dijo Hinata

-Tercero?- dijo Kiba

-Neeee…Hinata, Kiba vengan siéntense-

Ambos jóvenes no se habían dado cuenta de un tercero que comía animosamente un tazón de ramen frente suyo y otros dos vacios a su lado.

-Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata inclinando un poco a un lado la cabeza-

-Hinata ven siéntate-llamo el rubio señalando un taburete vacio al lado suyo.

-Claro-acepto sentándose-pero...Naruto-kun que haces aquí tan temprano?

-Aquí desayuno, por eso abren temprano-respondió dando el último sorbo a su tercer tazón-Oe abuelo tráeme un tazón para mí y para mi amiga Hinata!!!!

-Ok-respondió el anciano a la petición de su mejor cliente

De pronto Hinata tuvo en cuenta de la ausencia de su compañero.

-Kiba-kun?- recorría el local con la mirada-donde estas?

Entonces lo encontró, en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado, un poco antes de que hablara con Naruto, en la entrada.

-Kiba-kun… que haces?-le pregunto a su compañero desde su asiento mientras que este tenía una expresión de asombro con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Hi…Hina-balbuceaba

Preocupada como estaba Hinata se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió donde su compañero queriendo verificar su estado mental.

Te sucede algo kiba-kun?, te duele algo?-pregunto a tiempo que le daba un golpecito en la frente.

Pareció funcionar Kiba reacciono sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente, para dirigir luego la mirada a su compañera

-Hinata…-dudo- Acaso tu…ya no –susurro- Sientes nada por Naruto?,

-Eh?-

Hace tiempo que su compañero le había pescado espiando al rubio y no tuvo otra que explicar el porqué, aunque después el dijo que ya lo sabía y se ofreció a ayudarla.

-Tú ya no tartamudeas ni enrojeces a su lado-

Era cierto y no se había dado cuenta hasta que su compañero lo menciono, había hablado con normalidad, sin tartamudeos, ni sonrojos.

-Yo no se Kiba-kun…-respondió también susurrando

Acaso le había afectado de sobremanera la noticia repentina de su muerte ¿Ya no sentía nada por el rubio que se hallaba sentado a poco detrás de ella? Se preguntaba mientras su mente se nublaba con preguntas y más preguntas…

-Neee…Kiba, Hinata se quedaran ahí!!!!!-gritaba a pesar de que no estaban tan alejados-Hinata tu tazón esta aquí no dejes que se enfríe !!!!!!

-Si Naruto-Kun ya vamos- respondió sin alzar mucho la voz-Kiba-kun ven comamos algo-dirigiéndose esta vez a su compañero que parecía ya haber salido de su shock y la seguía hasta sentarse a su lado frente a la barra donde le servían el tazón que seguramente Naruto había ordenado para él.

-Por cierto Hinata-hablo el rubio- Iras a la fiesta de compromiso de Ino con ese rarito?

La fiesta de Ino-san, la fiesta que seguramente seria más que un acontecimiento en la hoja ya que la organizadora no se media, en gastos, ni esfuerzos para que sea una fiesta que quedara en la historia. Lamentablemente ella no estaría allí para verlo.

-No creo Naruto-kun- respondió neutralmente no queriendo forzar las palabras para que no se notara su tristeza

-Porque? tienes que ir!!- exclamaba el rubio

-No creo que eso sea posible Naruto-kun…ese día tengo…planes-Termino de decir la Hyuga

-Pero yo…quería invitarte-susurro el rubio siendo escuchado por el compañero de la chica que poseía el sentido del oído mas desarrollado

-Disculpa Naruto-kun dijiste algo- menciono la ojiblanca al ver que por un momento su amigo bajaba la vista y ¿se sonrojada?, no estaba segura.

-Eh…yo no claro que estoy bien jejejeje-contestaba rascado su cabeza en señal de nerviosismo y riendo igualmente.

-Pero-interrumpió el chico perro-Es cierto Hinata no iras a la fiesta?, dicen que han invitado a medio mundo Shinobi-dijo tristemente sabiendo que su intensión de invitar a su compañera no sería posible.

-Es….

A media frase un ninja se presento ante ellos claramente cansado y le interrumpió.

-Uzumaky Naruto y Inuzuka Kiba-empezó recuperando a poco el aliento-Hokage-sama los necesita con urgencia-finalizo.

-Neee que quera la abuela ahora-decia mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Bien nos vamos Kiba…-dijo mirando al mencionado

-Uh..-bufo mientras el también se levantaba de su asiento-Vamos Naruto, Hinata lo siento comeremos en otra ocasión- alcanzo a decir sin querer mirar en los ojos de ella mientras salía corriendo detrás del ninja a toda velocidad.

-Eh! Kiba así no se vale!!-gritaba a la sombra que se alejaba por la calle- Nos vemos Hinata-dijo mientras la volteaba a ver un segundo y se fue con gran velocidad.

Luego de terminar su tazón de ramen había decidido ir a caminar por ahí, donde la llevaran sus pies , porque no quería volver a la mansión a encontrarse con su familia y menos almorzar con ellos. Camino un rato muy largo pasando por toda Konoha , el parque, las cabezas de los Hokages, la torre del Hokage, etc..

Tarde o temprano tendría que volver y no hacer más que esperar ese día en que todo terminaría y en cierto modo le aliviaría las penas. Sin querer se había detenido a pensar en esas palabras y en lo que habría de ocurrir y preguntarse inconscientemente el como lo harían ¿Cómo terminarían con su vida? ¿Sentiría dolor?.

-Ahora me espías-dijo una voz ronca

La joven salió de su ensoñación al momento que escucho esa voz frente suyo y alzo la cabeza en un movimiento rápido, donde fijo la vista en ese pelinegro que le había hablado.

-Uchiha-san?-pregunto con inocencia, a lo cual solo recibió una mirada fría de respuesta-que hace aquí?

-Vivo aquí-le respondió con tono irónico

-eh?-la joven no se había dado cuenta que su paseo por la aldea lo había llevado precisamente a la entrada de los condominios Uchiha-No era esa intención Uchiha-san-se disculpo.

-Solo eres otra fan molesta-dijo con tono sombrío

-Yo no s….

Otra vez era cortada por una tercera voz que la obligo a voltear.

-Uhm…Sasuke-san, parece que ha venido acompañado-dijo mirando a la ojiblanca de arriba abajo- Porque no la invita a pasar.

Ese hombre la ponía nerviosa no solo por su apariencia tenebrosa con esos ojos oscuros y dientes afilados que mostro cuando le sonrió, si no porque parecía inspeccionarla como si trajera algo escondido o asi se sentía.

-Suigetsu, no vengo con nadie-contesto dirigiendo a ese hombre que respondía a nombre de Suigetsu una mirada fría como el hielo.

Ahora que recordaba su maestra le había comentado, que Sasuke Uchiha había vuelto, pero no solo si no con tres personas más, miembros de un grupo que había formado y que Tsuname-sama les había dejado quedarse como ninjas de la aldea y vivir en las varias casas desocupadas en el condominio Uchiha.

-Entonces…-dirigió la vista a la Hyuga- Quizá, yo entonces pueda invitar a esta chica tan bonita a pasar y tomar un té.

-Yo…

-Vamos, Vamos…- dijo a medida que agarraba del brazo a la Hyuga y la jalaba al interior del condominio con que a lo que la joven pudo deducir la casa de ese chico.

_Continuara….._

--_------___-__-_-__-----_-_____---_---__--__--_---__--_--_-__-__----

Que tal les pareció la continuación hice lo posible para hacerla un poco más larga, me inspire un poquito y como siempre dedicado a todos los que lo leen, como a los que dejan comentarios para que lo siga mejorando.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!!!!!!!!!

Nos vemos….

Pryre-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi Melodía**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 5**

Al llegar a la casa siendo jaloneada por Suigetsu Hinata no tuvo más remedio que aceptar tan peculiar petición, porque prácticamente ya estaba dentro del salón de esa enorme casa.

-Esto Suigetsu-san…-hablo con calma-Ya puede soltarme, ya estoy adentro.

Cuando lo dijo aquel joven no pareció darse cuenta ya que se sintió avergonzado, se disculpo y la guio a la cocina.

En la cocina raramente había llegado más rápido el pelinegro que ya se hallaba en su puesto en la cabecera de esa pequeña mesa de té, sentado con cara de fastidio como hubiese visto miles de veces los arranques de su compañero. Otra figura que se encontraba en la mesa era de un joven de cabello rojo claro que se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, pero al oírnos entrar los abrió lanzándonos una mirada que no supe interpretar.

-Suigetsu-hablo-Quien es tu amiga?

El joven de dientes afilados se giro a ver a la ojiluna interrogante

-Soy Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto-hizo una reverencia y se alzo a verlos.

-Hinata-chan ven, sigue-dijo dando empujones a la joven hasta verla sentada a la derecha del Uchiha-Te gustaría un te?

-Suigetsu es hora de comer no de tomar te-reprendió el pelirrojo

-Es…que…-hablo nervioso

-Donde esta Karin-dijo el pelinegro mirando al joven de dientes afilados-Suigetsu- le dirigió en tono amenazante

-Pues vera Sasuke-san-empezó tragando saliva-Ella y yo discutimos y se fue-termino echando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Suigetsu como puedes ser tan torpe sabes que cada vez que discuten se va y nos deja pasar hambres- Le reclamo el pelinegro con tono molesto.

-Pero ella es como los gatos que vuelven siempre, seguro a la cena estará aquí Sasuke-san-hablo con tono confiado.

Al terminar de hablar Suigetsu se vio flanqueado por la mirada hostil de sus dos compañeros.

-Por ahora qué tal si les preparo algo-dijo encaminándose a la cocina y la analizaba con la mirada como un objeto desconocido.

-NO!!!-rugieron sus compañeros

-Lo que cocinas no es comestible-dijeron ambos

La joven pensaba en la extraña actitud de ambos jóvenes que se sentaban con ella en la mesa, de verdad repudiaban tanto la comida de Suigetsu-san.

De pronto la vista del joven que se hallaba deprimido por lo que no valoraban su cocina se poso en la ojiblanca.

-Hinata-chan te importaría ayudarme un poquito a preparar algo?-pregunto con una mirada suplicante

-Eh??...pues-dudo un poco, pero aun no quería llegar a casa-Claro Suigetsu-san-acepto con una sonrisa.

El joven de dientes afilados se abstrajo un momento al ver esa sonrisa, pero reacciono pronto y le tomo de ambas manos a la ojiluna.

-Te lo agradezco-le dijo entre lagrimas a lo que la joven solo rio nerviosa.

-Entonces yo me voy-hablo el pelirrojo que se levanto de la mesa y salió de la habitación seguido del pelinegro.

-Ese Jugo siempre critica mi comida pero vera-dijo amenazante

-Esto…Suigetsu-san empezamos-le animo la ojiluna levantándose ella para ir a la altura de la cocina y empezar.

Los minutos de una preparación normal se convirtieron en horas ya que Suigetsu echaba a perder una y otra vez la preparación que hacia Hinata, dándose cuenta de ello el simplemente dejo a Hinata, que lo hiciera a su modo sin perjudicarla limitándose en sus actos.

Así hasta la hora de cenar ,un poco temprano pero ya lista la comida había que servirla, Suigetsu se encargo de llamar a sus desaparecidos y hambrientos compañeros que en menos de un minuto estaban acomodados en la mesa.

-Oe Suigetsu de verdad hiciste tu la comida?-pregunto Jugo

-Claro Jugo lo hice, con ayuda de Hinata-chan- respondió en tono vanidoso

Ya con el primer plato en la mesa la cara de asombro de sus dos ocupantes no se dejaba esperar, que aumentaban con cada plato expuesto en la mesa.

- Esto-dijo el pelinegro señalando la comida-Lo hiciste TU Suigetsu-dijo en tono burlón-o le dejaste todo el trabajo a Hinata-finalizo con una sonrisa socarrona

La joven se sorprendió un poco al oír su nombre mencionado con tanta fluidez por parte del Uchiha.

Este no respondió al parecer sorprendido también.

-La comida tiene buena pinta-hablo Jugo emocionado.

Con la comida ya en la mesa Suigetsu como Hinata se sentaron en los asientos que habían ocupado en le mañana, Hinata a la derecha de Sasuke y Suigetsu a la izquierda.

La ojiluna esperaba expectante cualquier reacción que pudieran hacer los muchachos frente a ella por la comida raramente nerviosa porque nunca había cocinado para nadie.

El primero en probar fue Suigetsu

-Que rico ME salió-hablo orgulloso-Gracias a ti Hinata-chan por ayudarme-decía mientras comía a velocidad claramente hambriento desde el almuerzo.

El segundo fue Sasuke que se limito a lanzar una sonrisa de medio lado a su derecha y seguir comiendo.

El siguiente era Jugo pero cuando volteo a verle, el ya había terminado su comida y se limpiaba la boca.

-Vaya que rápido-susurro la Hyuga al ver la velocidad de su compañero de al lado.

-Hinata no piensas comer-dijo Suigetsu mientras se aumentaba mas arroz de un enorme tazón del medio de la mesa.

-Eh...si Suigetsu-san-respondía con una sincera sonrisa satisfecha de las reacciones de todos los chicos de la mesa y llevándose al mismo tiempo un pedazo de carne de su plato a su boca.

La conversación durante la cena se baso más en la historia que contaba Suigetsu y su "travesía" para preparar la comida, echándose todo el crédito y mencionando de vez en cuando a Hinata y su "colaboración" en el proceso, frente a la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros.

Después de un rato Jugo harto de historias truncadas y cambio de tema con lo primero que se ocurrió, poniendo de blanco a la ojiluna.

-Hinata-chan dígame ira a la fiesta de…-dudo quizá recordando el nombre de los festejados-Ino y ese chico Sai- pregunto clavando la mirada en ella al igual que todos en la mesa.

-Yo…

Que iba a responder para esas fechas no existirá ya en este mundo, era verdad que se lo quería decir a alguien , pero había decidido no importunar a nadie con sus cosas, no quería perjudicar a nadie, sobre todo si no podía hacer nada al respecto, ni quería ser de paso una carga de conciencia para ese alguien.

-Yo… vera Jugo-san esos días estaré fuera y no será posible-respondió simplemente con media sonrisa.

Los chicos que compartían la mesa en ese momento con la Hyuga se sorprendieron del cambio repentino de su acompañante, porque hasta ahora solo había dado sonrisas sinceras y la ultima era falsa, muy falsa para ella.

Había notado las miradas de sus acompañantes desde hace un tiempo que se fijaban en ella con cierta sorpresa en los ojos, que la hizo sentir incomoda así que decido hablar.

-Y ustedes Jugo-san irán?- pregunto dado su mejor sonrisa.

Funciono el ambiente se había relajado.

-Yo creo que si-respondió dudoso-Nos llegaron invitaciones a todos, pero como no conocemos a los festejados dudo en asistir.

-Que los conozcamos o no, no tiene nada que ver-respondió Suigetsu-He oído que han invitado a medio mundo Shinobi, que la chica…Ino, está loca que de que todos vayan a su compromiso, asi que da igual, solo se que será por todo lo alto.

-Si es cierto- se limito a responder Jugo

-Hinata –chan-dijo con voz aterciopelada Suigetsu-Si hubiera algún cambio de planes en su agenda me gustaría que vayamos juntos- termino mirado la blancas orbes de ella.

Hinata sintió que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas

-Yo…

-Solo como amigos claro-agrego al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de explotar de lo roja que se había puesto.

-Suigetsu no la molestes de seguro tiene alguien mejor que la lleve si cambia de opinión-hablo con voz fúnebre el Uchiha.

A esta reacción a Suigetsu se le encendió el foco y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Tu iras Sasuke?

-No me interesan esas tonterías-respondió a secas

-Como no iras si tu recibiste seis invitaciones-agrego Jugo

-Seis?-agrego la ojiluna con tono de sorpresa

-Parece que quieren que Sasuke asista si o si-le respondió Suigetsu en susurros acercándose a ella como para contarle un secreto en el oído.

-Ya es tarde-exclamo el pelinegro a tiempo que se paraba casi de un salto de su lugar y mirada neutral a la Hyuga-Es mejor que te vayas.

Ante esas palabras sintió que había abusado demasiado de la hospitalidad del Uchiha y sus compañeros, por lo querían que se retirase. Se sintió avergonzada y en un rápido movimiento también se levanto de su lugar.

-Si tiene razón Uchiha-san, he abusado mucho de su hospitalidad, debo retirarme- hizo una leve reverencia – Lo siento- agrego y se irguió para verlos.

-Oe Sasuke vez lo que hiciste por ser tan brusco ella piensa que la echamos –reclamo Suigetsu.

-Ella sabe que no es así-se limito el pelinegro viendo a la ojiluna que la miraba con sorpresa.

La sorpresa de esa respuesta la impresiono a tal punto que se sentó de nuevo con la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella.

-Pero que…

_Continuara….._

--_------___-__-_-__-----_-_____---_---__--__--_---__--_--_-__-__----

Que les pareció, me estoy esforzando para escribirlo y subirlo rápido haciendo huecos entre mis clases de la facu, espero no decepcionarlos faltan pocos capítulos para acabarlo.

Los hice un poco mas largos que les parece?

Un saludo y un abrazo alos que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, como a los que me dejaron comentarios.

GRACIAS…….

Pryre-chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Mi Melodía**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 6**

-Pero que…

La joven levantó la vista a la puerta de entrada que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Que hace ella en MI lugar- mascullo

De pronto se vio observada por unos ojos amenazantes que provenían de la chica de cabello rojo y lentes

La ojiluna se levanto despacio de su lugar evitando aquella mirada que le recordó una frase "si las miradas matasen".

-Ahhh…-dijo a tono de ocurrencia-Acaso yo tengo que quitarte de encima siempre todas las tontas fans que te atacan Sasuke –dijo mirando al ojinegro a tiempo que se remanga las mangas de su blusa.

Se acerco a ella con la firme decisión de sacarla a patadas de la casa y decirle unas cuantas cosas en el camino acerca de molestar a Sasuke con ella presente no soportaría competencia Sasuke seria suyo, solo de ella o se dejaría de llamar Karin.

Iba a tomarla del hombro cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla una mano se interpuso deteniendo la suya.

-Cálmate Karin ella es una amiga, no acosaba a Sasuke-hablo el joven de dientes afilados con suma frialdad en la voz aun sosteniendo su muñeca.

-Que dices! Entonces porque esta aquí, sentada en mi lugar a la derecha de Sasuke.-reclamo la pelirroja a tiempo que sacudía su mano de la de su compañero.

-Ella ayudo a Suigetsu a preparar algo comestible, ya que tu no estabas le pedimos ayuda cuando Sasuke la trajo, y se volvió amiga nuestra- respondió Jugo aun sentado.

-Que!!! Sasuke la trajo-dijo con tono asombrado.

El pelinegro ya harto del numerito que había armado Karin en su casa, decidió poner fin a todo esto.

-Hyuga vámonos, te acompaño-se limito a decirle a modo que se ponía en camino a la puerta.

-Ha sido un placer en conocerlos, gracias por su hospitalidad- agradeció y se puso a seguir al pelinegro.

Durante el camino a la mansión ninguno de los pelinegros hablo, solo se mantenían en sus pensamientos.

- Uchiha-san no dice nada tal vez mi presencia le fastidie- pensaba ella

De pronto visualizo la silueta de la mansión, era su salida de esta incómoda situación, a unos metros ella se detuvo y se volteo al pelinegro

-Gracias por acompañarme Uchiha-san-le dijo y se volteo con la intensión de seguir sola los metros que quedaba a la mansión.

-Hyuga-hablo el pelinegro con tono neutro-Vuelve mañana para tomar el te que te ofreció Suigetsu.

La joven solo se volteo a verlo en cuanto escucho su voz y le miro sorprendida

-Sera que Uchiha –san me esta invitando a tomar un te-pensaba- Pero mañana sera el dia- se lamento

-Esto Uchiha-san le agradadezco su invitación pero…mi padre- empezó a decir queriendo descubrir el asunto que la embargaba.

- Acaso el se negaría a que tomes el te con unos amigos- finalizo viéndola fijamente

-Uchiha –san…-

Lo entendió de otra forma… que bien-pensaba la joven

-Yo iré mañana a tomar el te con ustedes Uchiha – san-finalizo con una sonrisa

- Uhm… bien-respondió y se fue.

Ingreso a la mansión extrañamente había mucho silencio, no le dio importancia y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en lo bueno del dia, había hecho nuevos amigos, había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por Naruto y había pasado un rato cocinado, algo que le gustaba mucho pero no se lo permitían en la mansión.

Como ya había cenado no se molesto en bajar al comedor a la hora de la cena solo se quedo en su habitación riendo de vez en cuando, porque se acordaba del desastre que armaba suigetsu a la hora de cocinar, ahora entendía el rechazo de sus dos amigos a que el cocinara.

Pero aun no entendía la mirada de odio que le dirigía la chica que respondía al nombre de Karin sintió su odio como si le hubiera hecho algo horrible.

Entre pensamientos se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad según ella el movimiento de esa casa había aumentado, ignoraba la razón, pero no le dio importancia ya que sería cosa de su padre y ahora a ella no le interesaba.

Iba por el pasillo cuando vio a su "hermanita" apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, tenía planeado pasar de ella pero lo que le dijo la paró en seco.

- Tienes suerte- hablo la pequeña

- Suerte?-respondió la pelinegra mientras estudiaba el rostro de la menor

- Padre se marcho ayer por asuntos urgentes durante unos días, así que tu ida se va a posponer un poco- termino con desprecio.

- Asi que era por eso que la mansión estaba en silencio- pensaba la pelinegra.

- Ayer te vi hablar con ese Uchiha- hablo a tono de reproche-Parecían tan amigos-formo media sonrisa- pero no creas que el te podrá ayudar, aunque te vayas a vivir con el nada cambiara seguirás siendo débil.

- Que …vivir con el- murmuraba la Hyuga mayor- Hanabi acaso tu.

- Pero eso no importa igual te irás ,así que ve preparando tus maletas hermana.- y se fue con gesto engreído.

-Hanabi acaso tu no…-pensaba la pelinegra.

* * *

Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo que les parece… me esfuerzo en que sea interesante pero no sé, no se , más o menos.

OPINEN

Les agradezco sus comentarios y a los que leen esta historia gracias por tomarse el tiempo

**Pryre-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mi Melodía**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 7**

Holas tanto tiempo mil disculpas estoy de vacaciones y como no tengo computadora en casa y uso el de la facu….bueno no es relevante, siento tanto hacerlos esperar aquí esta el capitulo.

* * *

Ya fuera de la mansión se dirigió al campo de entre miento tenía la intención de forzarse al máximo ese día necesitaba despejar su mente pero nuevamente aunque espero no vio señales de sus compañeros y decidió entrenar sola hasta caer rendida.

Cuando se recupero tomo un retorno lento a casa tomando el camino largo por la calle comercial de la aldea que ella notaba más agitada que de costumbre, hasta que vio a sakura con un ramo de rosas caminando rápido hacia ella.

-Sakura-san-llamo ella casi cuando ella la pasaba de largo.

-Eh?-dijo volteándose- Hinata lo siento no te vi.

-No te preocupes, pero por que estas apurada?-pregunto inocente.

-Esa Ino-cerda-empezó-me hizo ir por rosas a la otra aldea porque las que tiene no le parecen suficiente-dijo furiosa y entre dientes.

-Por cierto- dijo calmándose- Naruto me dijo que no podías venir a la fiesta de compromiso…es verdad?.

Bueno a todo esto era mejor continuar con la mentira de los planes-pensaba la ojiluna.

-Bueno…si tengo algo que hacer-dijo con nerviosismo.

-Está bien, es una pena hubiera querido-la miro fijamente- que bailes con Naruto-finalizo.

-A mi también me hubiera gustado-le sonrió-pero no me es posible.

No obtuvo respuesta y al fijarse en sakura vio que estaba pálida y con expresión asombrada.

-sakura-san- la llamo

-Eh si…-reacciono-oye acaso tu ya no…-dejo las palabras a modo insinuante en el aire

-Yo?-le respondió sin entender

-Hinata-dijo seria- te gusta algún chico?-lanzo de golpe la pelirosa

-Yo… bueno gustar gustar …no-respondio nerviosa la hyuga

-Si cambian tus planes no dudes en asistir-le dijo con una sonrisa abierta-tal vez encuentres tu alma gemela.

Eso si la tomo con la guardia baja se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que pasaría y lo imagino, eso no seria para ella.

-Yo…

-no importa, bueno tengo que irme si no Ino me mata, hasta luego-se despidió con la mano y continuo su camino.

-Es hora de que yo también vuelva.

Llego a la mansión y se dirigió a uno de los baños de los tantos que poseía esa mansión y se introdujo el agua perdiendo la nocion del tiempo dándose un tiempo para relajar su cuerpo después de tan duro entrenamiento.

Solo la luz naranjada del crepúsculo la saco del trance que estaba, decidiendo salir de la confortable agua y dirijirse lentamente a su habitación.

Al poco tiempo el sonido de idas y venidas llamo su atención saliendo de su cuarto al pasillo para darse cuenta que las criadas parecían muy apuradas traendo a lo que le pareció listones y ropa.

Entonces confundida desidio parar a una criada de su carrera para preguntar.

- Disculpe- dijo deteniendo a una joven mucama del brazo

-Si que se le ofrece señorita- respondió al instante con un pequeño jadeo

-Bueno quisiera saber que sucede?- pregunto con curiosidad-Porque hay tanto movimiento?.

-Vera como la señorita Hanabi tiene que asistir a una fiesta esta noche su padre nos dejo la instrucción antes de irse que hagamos todo lo posible para que asista lo mas presentable posible-concluyo mirando el lazo rosa y el peine que llevaba en brazos.

-Ya veo gracias –agradeció y se dirigió al gran salón de la casa de la cual salian algunos gritos que interpreto como los de su hermana.

-Que haces este no es el color correcto!!!, estos no son los zapatos que pedi!!!-gritaba aun mas.

Era cierto que sabia que su hermanita era vanidosa, pero nunca la había visto asi seguramente asistir a la fiesta de ino la emocionaba bastante.

Entonces lo pensó si tenia unos días mas, porque no darse el lujo de asistir ella también?

Sim embargo era que no podía le había dicho a todos sus amigos que no iria seria malo que ella se apareciese allí sin mas…no iria.

-Este nos son los aretes que te dije!!!

Los gritos de su hermana la estaban perturbando tenia que salir de allí, asi que sin pensarlo salió de la manciòn y se dispuso a vagar entre las calles con el pensamiento en blanco.

* * *

Que les pareció bueno espero que opine tratare de subirlo más rápido, aunque estamos cerca del final, hasta en otra.

Les agradezco sus comentarios y a los que leen esta historia gracias por tomarse el tiempo

**Pryre-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mi Melodía**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Capitulo 8**

Hola de nuevo gocen de la continuación, ya estamos cerca del final y trato de hacerlo interesante pero quisiera saber su opinión así que espero sus comentarios.

((((;;;;;;))))

Caminaba sin sentido del tiempo tratando de evitar las calles ahora llenas de gente de la aldea por la fiesta de Ino.

El viento frio la hizo reaccionar y se hallo en el bosque por las afueras de la aldea con un manto de estrellas y la luna que brillaba lejana sobre su cabeza, siguió su camino por inercia, no le molestaba la briza fría mas bien quería sentirlo sobre su cuerpo era una sensación que nunca supo apreciar, pero ahora lo sentía como algo refrescante que la envolvía.

- Es raro que uno aprecie las cosas cuando sabe que no las sentirá mas,-pensaba la joven que en un acto inerte elevo sus brazos a sus costados gozando de esa sensación

Camino un poco mas hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento que frecuentaba, apreciándolo por un momento como aquel que ve un cuadro invaluable.

Se acerco con lentitud a uno de los tres troncos que se hallaban en medio del campo de entrenamiento y toco su superficie delicadamente haciendo un circulo.

-Lo recuerdo – susurro la joven – aquí Kurenai-sensei me ato por no haber pasado la prueba-los recuerdos de ese dia se arremolinaban en torno a ella trayendo imágenes a su mente como si lo hubiera vivido ayer, entonces rio quedamente con melancolía.

-Uhm..

Se oyó un respingo no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

Ella giro la cabeza de donde provenía ese sonido y vio la silueta de un joven a unos pocos pasos de ella.

-Uchiha-san-llamo

-veo que no estabas tan ocupadas como decías-acuso el pelinegro

-Que hace aquí- cambio de tema

-Como sea-respondió y se encamino para irse mientras veía de reojo a la Hyuga que volvía a posar su vista en el tronco de entrenamiento y lo miraba con melancolía como antes, esto le provoco una sensación de desconcierto.

-Si sigues viendo ese tronco te saldrán raíces- le hablo el joven sin voltear a verla.

-Qué?-preguntaba confundía la Hyuga

-Me debes una taza de te-hablo neutral el joven

La confusión surco el rostro de la joven es cierto que no fue a acompañarlos como lo prometió pero sacar ese tema ahora de que servía.

-Sígueme- ordeno, mientras se encaminaba entre la oscuridad del bosque.

La joven dudo por un momento pero siguió a la figura.

El camino del bosque terminaba a unos cuantos metro de la entrada de los condominios Uchiha, el pelinegro que se había adelantado a ella caminaba ahora en frente de ella a pocos pasos, mientras un viento frio soplaba algo violento, se pregunto si el joven no sentía frio solo con esa camisa.

-¿Camisa?- se volvió a preguntar la Hyuga que no había visto con atención el atuendo que llevaba el Uchiha que consistía en una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón-¿Será que Uchiha-san se dirigía a la fiesta de Ino-san?- interrogaba nuevamente hasta que una luz le llamo la tención.

Al enfocar bien supo que se habían dirigido como antes a la mansión principal donde habitaba el Uchiha.

-Pasa- le dijo indiferente cuando llegaron a la puerta

-Con tu permiso-respondió la joven a tiempo que pasaba por la puerta.

El pelinegro la guio hasta una pequeña sala de estar que no se hallaba lejos de la entrada y que llevaba una decoración muy sencilla y acogedora.

-Siéntate, yo iré por el te-menciono el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación.

-Que sala mas bonita- decía la Hyuga a tiempo que se daba de apreciar los pequeños toques que adornaban la sala.

Había pasado un tiempo largo y el pelinegro no daba señales, asi que la joven se encamino a su búsqueda donde recordaba estada la cocina.

-Uchiha-san- llamo la Hyuga al asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina –esta aquí-entonces dirigió la vista a la altura de los estantes donde el uchiha permanecía de pie inmóvil con las manos en los bolcillos y mirada de fastidio.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto

-no hubo respuesta-

-Uchiha-san-llamo preocupada por la actitud del pelinegro cuando se acercaba a el

-No nada- repuso el pelinegro al sentir el acercamiento de la Hyuga

La joven hizo caso omiso y se acerco al pelinegro y vio que frente a el tenia las tetera y las tazas de te ¿entonces? era la interrogante

-Uchiha –san le sucede algo, esto… tardaba mucho y vine a buscarlo- tanteo la joven para obtener respuesta

-Yo…-contestaba con dificultad mientras serraba los ojos-Yo no encuentro el te- soltó con un suspiro

La risa queda de la joven no espero en llegar a oídos del pelinegro que se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla con la mirada.

-Yo…le ayudare a buscarlo-dijo y se dirijo sin cavilaciones al un estante blanco que se hallaba en una esquina de la cocina, lo abrió y saco una cajita de té.

-Aquí esta-dijo satisfecha y con una sonrisa.

((((;;;;;;))))

La pequeña sala estaba en silencio mientras que sus ocupantes sentados frente a frente simplemente se dedicaban a tomar en sorbos pequeños la taza de te que se hallaba frente a ellos.

-Uchiha-san no ha dicho nada será que sigue molesto por lo del te?-se preguntaba en su fuero interno la Hyuga.

De un movimiento rápido el pelinegro se levanto y se dirijo con pasos sigilosos hacia la ventana y se acomodaba de modo que veía atentamente a través de ella el movimientos de las hojas por el viento y el bosque que se extendía ante el iluminado po la luna.

-Dime-hablo el pelinegro con voz apenas audible- Es inevitable?-preguntaba sin mirs a la Hyuga

__--------------((((;;;;;;))))-------------__

Aquí el segundo capítulo ¿Qué les parece? Bueno no lo sabré a menos que no me escriban comentarios.

Gracias a todos los que escriben comentarios de mis otros fics y este los aprecio mucho, y también a aquellos que lo leen.

**Pryre-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mi Melodía**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Capitulo 9**

-Dime-hablo el pelinegro con voz apenas audible-Sera pronto?-preguntaba sin mirar a la Hyuga

-Que? – Respondió esta sin entender a la pregunta que había formulado el pelinegro.

-Si quieres seguir fingiendo me da igual-le dijo a contestación el Uchiha con voz fría y algo molesta.

La mente de la ojiperla estaba en clara duda se preguntaba que era el pelinegro pensaba que le ocultaba y fingía.

Acaso seria que había descubierto su secreto?, se negó a creerlo quien se lo habría dicho o el lo habría descubierto? No podía ser había sido cuidadosa en actuar normalmente entonces? Cómo?.

-Tu…- tenía ganas de preguntarle si sabía algo pero la detuvo la mirada de impaciencia que le dirige el pelinegro en ese momento.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada ocupados en sus propios pensamientos, la joven tenía los ojos cerrados pensaba y tenia preguntas pero no podía decirlas sin quedar al descubierto ¿Qué hacer? Si el sabia o si no…

De pronto unos pasos hicieron que abriera los ojos el pelinegro se movía al parecer a su dirección Tendría pensado decirle algo?, ese pensamiento se deshizo al verlo pasar de ella y dirigirse a la puerta de salida.

-Uchiha-san…yo…- trataba de articular la oración que pensaba pero su voz le fallaba.

-Por mi sique en tus juegos-le dijo fríamente mientras avanzaba para salir totalmente de la habitación.

La tensión la cortaba por dentro ¿tendría que decirle? ¿debería? Eran las preguntas que se trazaba pero no obtenía una respuesta de su subconsciente.

Sintió que el pelinegro cerraba la puerta detrás de si, ¿qué haría?

-Solo un par de días mas- susurro al aire temiendo que el pelinegro la escuchara pero ya lo había dicho no se retractaría, ni se disculparía si el lo sabia esa era su respuesta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando con todas sus fuerzas atraer los recuerdos de los últimos días, hasta que sintió una presencia frente a ella.

El pelinegro la miraba desde su posición frente a ella sin decir palabra alguna solo limitándola a verla indescifrablemente.

-Que harás hasta entonces?- le pregunto con todo indiferente mientras ella solo agachaba la cabeza y sentía su corazón pesado ¿Qué haría? Le había preguntado, pero ella no tenia pensado hacer nada en especial solo había hecho pasar los días como cualquier otro de su vida hasta que el día llegara pero entonces…

-Solo…vivir Uchiha-san-le respondió sinceramente en un susurro mientras elevaba lentamente la mirada con un extraño brillo en ellos, pero le sorprendió no encontrar al uchiha frente a ella.

Lo busco con la mirada frente a ella.

-Sígueme-

Escucho su voz detrás de ella y vio al pelinegro parado cerca de la puerta con una mano en esta.

-Qué esperas- le volvió a decir al notar que la joven no se movía de su lugar.

Ella reacciono a la voz del chico y se paro de un salto y se pregunto si la había escuchado pero ahora eso no importaba solo se limitaba a seguirle por el pasillo.

La guio por el pasillo de madera por esa antigua casa que alguna vez albergo a la familia mas importante de un clan casi extinto.

-llegamos- anuncio el pelinegro al parar su paso frente a una puerta.

No había logrado entender la reacción del pelinegro que la había llevado, sin previa explicación a esa extraña habitación a la cual le había permitido entrar.

La habitación era grande y contenía dentro unos cuantos muebles difícilmente reconocibles por las blancas telas que las cubrían ocultando su apariencia, con una fina capa de polvo que los cubría.

Vio que el pelinegro se acercaba a una figura en el fondo de la habitación y se inclinaba ante ella por su reducido tamaño, observo con cierto recelo aquella figura por unos instantes y comenzó a quitarle con un suave movimiento la tela que lo cubría, mostrando así su verdadera forma.

Con una mano en la tapa del baúl comenzó a abrirla acompañado de un pequeño chirrido de las bisagras, demostrando asi que no se había abierto en mucho tiempo.

La joven esperaba en el centro de la habitación sin atreverse a moverse, no quería importunar al pelinegro que se había dado a esa tarea de buscar con la mirada algo en ese baúl de madera que había descubierto frente a ella.

De pronto el pelinegro se paro y se acerco a ella con una mirada que ella interpreto tranquila y algo triste.

-Uchiha-san pasa …-intento preguntar

-En ese baúl encontraras lo necesario, cámbiate- le ordeno a voz baja mientras pasaba a su lado con rumbo a la puerta.

-Qué?-pregunto al no entender a sus indicaciones volteando al verlo.

-Cámbiate de ropa te espero fuera- añadió y salió de la habitación.

Se quedo sin habla y sin moverse por un momento antes de reaccionar

-Cambiarme de ropa?- se pregunto a tiempo que se sonrojaba-Pero porque uchiha-san me pidió eso?-se preguntaba a sus adentro y dudaba en hacerlo-No creo que sea para algo malo Uchiha-san no es así, el no me haría daño- concluyo.

Con pasos suaves y lentos se acerco al baúl ya descubierto y se agacho para abrirlo con otro leve chirrido, su vista se poso en su contenido y se sorprendió al descubrir un hermoso vestido blanco en su interior, maravillada lo toma con ambas manos y se levanta para poder admirarlo con mas detenimiento.

-Es hermoso-susurro al aire desviando la vista al contenido nuevamente de el baúl encontrando un par de zapatos y lo que parecía una pequeña caja roja de forro aterciopelado.

Curiosa lo agarro y con despacio lo empezó a abrir encontrado en ella una hermosa gargantilla negra con una joya roja en su centro que resplandecía incluso con la poca luz de la habitación , al igual que los pendientes a juego pero con piedras más pequeñas.

Al terminar no supo cómo se veía por lo que se sentía insegura de salir de la habitación, por lo que decidió en buscar en que verse encontrando asi una peinadora al lado de lo que parecía una cama, cubierta de una tela como el resto de los muebles.

Se miro por un momento y se peino su largo pelo negro azulado con sus dedos.

-Ya estoy lista-se decía cuando noto que estaba aceptable-Uchiha-san debe estar esperándome ya tarde mucho-dijo y con paso vacilante se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con el pelinegro.

Había estado esperando a la ojiperla apoyado en la pared de la habitación donde la había dejado y ya se estaba cansando, si no salía en breve había decidido ir por ella, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

-U..Uchiha-san- decía ella mientras salía con calma de la habitación y con un leve sonrojo, con lo que noto su nerviosismo.

Había desviado su vista cuando oyó su voz y se quedo sorprendido por la persona que se hallaba en frente suyo por un momento pensó en ver a su madre, pero ella claramente no lo era.

El vestido que llevaba había pertenecido a su querida madre al igual que lo demás accesorios que llevaba, si no se equivocaba su madre guardaba en ese baul su vestido de matrimonio el cual había sido sencillo.

Noto luego inmediatamente su gargantilla y sus pendientes que eran el regalo de compromiso que le había dado su padre a su madre en día que le propuso matrimonio una reliquia invaluable de su clan había escuchado decir una vez.

-Uchiha-san pasa algo?-le pregunto ella viéndolo con preocupación.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la mujer estaba frente suyo, con su cabello suelto y algo desordenado, su piel sin rastro de maquillaje pero igualmente… no supo decirlo, llego a sus labios sonrosados y le dio un escalofrió , luego vio su figura envuelta en ese vestido blanco de hombros descubiertos y se sintió tranquilo.

-Vámonos-le dijo cuando termino de explorarla con la vista, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos y llevando paso tranquilo hacia la puerta de esa enorme mansión.

La había visto fijamente durante un rato en el que sintió incomoda y no se atrevió a decir palabra.

-¿Tal vez no me queda el vestido? O ¿no era del gusto del pelinegro?- se preguntaba así misma con un deje de tristeza.

Había escuchado que la llamaba para irse y también lo había visto caminar por el pasillo a la puerta principal.

Su cuerpo no se movió de donde estaba y lo vio alejarse un poco, cuando este se dio cuenta la volteo a ver.

-Porque? Uchiha-san-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos tratando de descifrarlos lo cual le fue inútil.

El solo saco en un movimiento una de sus manos del bolsillo de su pantalón y la estiro en dirección de la joven y se la ofreció.

-Vámonos-le dijo

-Q…que hace-respondió en voz baja con un leve sonrojo.

-Solo vivir-respondió el.

__--------------((((;;;;;;))))-------------__

Aquí otro cap. Espero que les haya gustado cortito pero la inspiración no me llega.

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y a los que dejan comentarios.

Si necesitan una descripción del vestido es igual de que uso Saori (Athena) cuando fue al cumpleaños de Julian (poseidon)+

Gracias.

Hasta otra.

**Pryre-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mi Melodía**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Capitulo 10**

Caminaban bajo el manto nocturno, por la calle vacía que llevaba de los condominios Uchiha a la aldea.

Ninguno hablaba, pero el silencio no era incomodo mas era reflexivo como los pensamientos de la joven ojiperla que pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora, desde una dolorosa noticia hasta que se encontraba en estos momentos caminando al lado de el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha que vestia con una camisa azul oscura.

El viento que soplaba era fresco para la temporada, y hacia danzar de cierta forma graciosa el largo pelo de la joven que de vez en vez retiraba sus mechones del rostro.

El serio, frio y aparentemente distraído caminando sin prisas al lado de la joven que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que habría pertenecido a su madre ¿Por qué se lo habría dado? ¿Por qué ella lo usaba? Eran las preguntas que rondaban su cabeza pero no se esforzaría en buscar la respuesta.

Unos fuegos artificiales llamo su atención, se acercaban a lo que era su destino, la fiesta de compromiso de su rubia compañera de la academia Ino.

Las calles de la aldea estaban adornadas con luces como en cualquier festival, se encontraban casi vacías tal vez debido a las altas horas.

Ya se escuchaba no muy lejos la música de ritmo movido, en ese momento la joven se paro en seco.

-Esto…Uchiha-san-le decía volteando a verlo-no creo que sea correcto asistir al compromiso de Ino después de que les dije a mis compañeros que no iría.

El pelinegro se giro para verla cuando esta detuvo su paso y la volteo a ver.

-Tu les dijiste eso por que pensante que morirías hoy verdad?-le pregunto con tono neutro.

-Si pero…

-Pero no estas muerta, asi que no tiene nada de malo que asistas-finalizo y empezó a caminar delante de la pelinegra.

La entrada del enorme local se alzaba frente a ellos las luces, las flores de la entrada, el gran letrero de la puerta confirmaban el lugar donde se hallaban.

De pronto la música paro y se escucho la voz de alguien por un micrófono

_Bien! Llego el momento de que los comprometidos bailen una pieza de vals a petición de la señorita Ino._

Una suave música invadió el lugar.

-Ve entrando, luego te alcanzo-hablo el pelinegro en tono de orden por lo que la joven, con pasos vacilantes se adentro en el recinto, sin cuestionar las razones de su acompañante.

Al entrar vio un circulo de personas en medio del salón aparentemente rodeaban a la pareja mientras bailaban, agradeció el hecho de que todos estuvieran de espaldas a ella, no reconocía la mitad de los rostros que alcanzaba a ver lo que agradeció.

Oh!

Una voz de asombro asomo en los presentes la pelinegra asumió que era por la pareja de comprometidos, le pico la curiosidad y con despacio se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta llegar hasta en frente donde no tenia obstáculos para ver.

Se asombro con la gracia de los movimientos de su compañera que se movía grácilmente en la pista seguida de su ahora prometido que no lo hacia nada mal, por un momento le dio envidia hubiera querido bailar de esa forma en su propio compromiso, pero no lo haría.

Cerró los ojos para dejarse envolver con la suave música que oia, hasta que sintió que su mano era tomada por la fuerza y era arrastrada al medio de la pista a la par de los festejados.

-Uchiha-san que hace?-pregunto con sorpresa la ojiperla.

El no respondió solo la tomo de la cintura y acomodo sus dos manos ahora entrelazadas para empezar a bailar.

_Uchiha-san es un buen bailarín siento mis pies muy ligeros _ pensaba la ojiluna.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos y ella al notarlo desvió la vista distraídamente a un costado y vio que Ino como Sai habían parado de bailar y solo los veían con sorpresa, desvió una vez mas su vista avergonzada y vio a su compañero Kiba en el fondo del salon viéndola con lo que supo decir espanto, también vio a Naruto blanco como un papel y ojos abiertos, Sakura no soporto su vista y se fue sollozando, vio a la hokage que la miraba con sorpresa, vio a tenten sonriéndole y al lado de ella su primo furioso.

Todas la personas que los conocían tenían un rostro de sorpresa, otros de miedo y otros enojados como pudo notar de la mayoría de las jóvenes del lugar.

_Vamos que pareja se anima a bailar esta hermosa canción para los enamorados_ hablo de nuevo la voz por el micrófono

La Hyuga sentía que que su corazón iba a estallar, estaba muy avergonzada y solo se limito a hundir su rostro en el pecho del ojinegro para que no se notase su sonrojo.

-Vámonos- le dijo el Uchiha al terminar la canción se separaron y se vieron por un segundo a los ojos.

-Hinata Hyuga-hablo la voz de la hokage interrumpiendo.

-Si hokage-sama-hablo en tono seguro.

-Hinata!-llamo una tercera voz.

-Neji-onnisan-contesto esta buscando con la vista a su primo que se encontraba en brazos de su compañera aparentemente esta evitando de que el hiciera una imprudencia.

-Vámonos antes de que tu primo se vuelva loco-le dijo el pelinegro viendo en dirección de este.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama tenemos que irnos-hablo la ojiluna.

-Esta bien pero mañana ven a verme temprano-cito la autoridad y se fue.

Caminaban por mismo camino de vuelta esta vez con la diferencia de que ambos estaban tomados de la mano, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de este hecho o simplemente de que incluso inconscientemente les gustaba estar asi.

Llegaron a la casa principal de ese condominio las luces estaban apagadas aparentemente nadie había llegado aun.

Se separaron para entrar a la sala de te en plena oscuridad donde antes habían estado ahora sus tazas con su contenido casi intacto seguían en el mismo lugar.

-Uchiha-san…-llamo esta pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de los fuegos artificiales que se escuchaban no muy lejos.

-Quieres verlos Hinata-dijo el caminando hacia la puerta que daba al exterior y abriéndola.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre con familiaridad y asintió con la cabeza al no poder articular palabra.

Ambos estaban sentados en el piso de madera fuera de la sala que tenía una vista casi completa al cielo donde ahora brillaban los fuegos artificiales.

La ojiluna estaba contenta había hecho algo especial antes de ese día, había vestido un bello vestido y había bailado una hermosa canción en ese momento no podía pedir más, a menos que…

Entre sus pensamientos fue cerrando los ojos lentamente.

Tenia la mente tranquila como nunca desde hace mucho tiempo ahora se encontraba sentado viendo el cielo levemente iluminado en silencio sin la necesidad de tener una conversación aburrida o superficial, solo en calma con el mismo y con ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente, a tiempo que sentía un peso en su hombro.

Que les pareció falta poco para el final asi que opinen que final me recomiendan?

Uno triste?

Uno feliz?

Uno mas o menos?

Bueno díganlo en sus comentarios, recuerden que me hacen feliz y cuando soy feliz me inspiro a escribir nos vemos

**Pryre-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mi Melodía**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Capitulo 11**

Se encontraba en un prado lleno de luz que iluminaba las flores de colores que se encontraba a su alrededor llenándolo de vida.

Había estado jugando y corriendo mucho y estaba muy cansado, se había echado en la hierba para descansar mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Sasuke…hijo donde estas-le llamaba la dulce voz de su madre.

Se levanto a sobresaltos al escuchar esa voz y busco con la mirada por todo el lugar.

-Mama, donde estas?-decía mientras la buscaba y empezó a correr hasta que tropezó con una estructura suave y cálida.

-Auch…-dijo mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Sasuke hijo es hora de volver –le dijo su madre con esa hermosa sonrisa que le transmitía felicidad y tranquilidad.

Se empezó a alejar de el niño y se alejaba hasta terminar en el lado mas oscuro de aquel lugar, sasuke la intento seguir pero no se movia ni un centrimetro solo la veía alejarse, le grito y le suplico que no se fuera sin el pero ella nunca le hiso caso, mas de pronto se vio envuelto dentro de una espesa oscuridad rodeado de un aire frio que lo helaba hasta los huesos de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Madre espera…porfavor!-le gritaba mientra sollozaba y se ponía de rodillas –MADRE!.

De pronto en ese inmenso frio que lo consumía sintió una fuente de calor pequeña en su brazo,como seguía llorando no pudo ver bien.

-Sasuke…-oyo una voz, al reconocerla seco sus lagrimas y vio una mano en su hombro.

-Eres…-no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que un viento helado que soplaba fuertemente lo impedio.

%%_%%

Se despertó abruptamente al sentir el frio de la noche, se tallo los ojos para aclarar su vista y trato de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que un peso en su hombro lo inmovilizaba.

-Hinata-susurro mientras le veía dormir con tal tranquilidad que quiso acompañarla en su sueño, pero estaba empezando a refrescar signo de la pronta venida del nuevo dia y si no entraban se enfermarían.

Trato de moverla para que despertarla pero en cuanto cambio de posición la cabeza de la joven recorrió hasta el pecho del pelinegro elevando un pequeño suspiro en el proceso, el pelinegro solo se limito a mirarla con cierta expectación, quito un mechón de cabello que le impedía ver su rostro por completo.

-Uhmn…-decia la ojiblanca moviendo la cabeza un signo de que estaba a punto de despertar .

-Eh…Hyuga despierta-llamaba el pelinegro mientras la movía lentamente para llamar su atención .

-Uhmn.. U-uchiha-san que…-se detuvo porque de pronto una luz cegadora se poso en sus ojos y la cego, ella en un acto reflejo se cubrió los ojos hasta que estos se acostumbrasen a los recientes rayos del sol.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio apreciando ese bello espectáculo natural, hasta que la ojiblanca levanto la vista hasta chocarla con el pelinegro.

-Es… hermoso-le dijo en voz suave que parecía que se mezclara con el viento que los rodeaba.

El joven solo logro abrir los ojos ante las palabras dichas por la joven.

-Que…-trataba de articular el pelinegro con un leve sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas que pasaban inadvertidas por los rayos naranjas del sol que ahora los cubrían.

-El amanecer es hermoso verdad?-aclaro la joven al ver la confucion en su acompañante.

-eh..si-le contesto desviando la mirada al horizonte que ahora se mostraba majestuoso ante sus ojos.

-Uchiha-san…esto…me suelta-le dijo la joven después de un rato de silencio,el pelinegro solo se vio en la obligación de seguir con la vista el camino que recorrían sus brazos en ese momento ubicándolos a los lados de la estrecha cintura de la joven.

-Entremos-le hablo en tono de orden el pelinegro y se levanto ayudando con un impulso a la joven aprovechando que sus brazos estaban en su cintura.

%%_%%

Ya en la sala adjunta la joven de ojos perlados cayo en cuenta de un hecho.

-Uchiha-san que hora es?-le decía mientras se tallaba suavemente los ojos limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas mañaneras de las mismas.

-Son las seis y media-le dijo quedamente sin la necesidad de ver un reloj el Uchiha.

-Que!..esto me ire a cambiarme Uchiha-san permiso-se retiro la joven con paso apresurado casi corriendo y saliendo a velocidad considerable de la sala dirigiéndose seguramente a la habitación donde se había cambiado la anterior noche, la siguió con paso calmado a través de los corredores.

%%_%%

Se le había hecho tarde había pasado toda la noche en una casa ajena seguramente su primo neji la mataria, recordó la actitud de este en la fiesta de compromiso y le temblaron las piernas, estaba perdida.

%%_%%

La puerta principal de aquella mansión se alzo ante los constantes golpes que se realizaban en ella, tales eran que en cualquier momento se vendrían abajo,

El último Uchiha se dirigió a ella después de escuchar tan persistente golpeteo, que le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

-Ya voy!- rugió con la esperanza de que el golpeteo cesara pero fue su sorpresa que aumento aun mas.

-_quien puede venir a esta hora y golpeando de esa forma la puerta de mi casa!-_ pronto sus preguntas fueron respondidas al abrir de un golpe seca la puerta de su residencia, encontrando del otro lado a un castaño con rostro enojado, ojeras visibles como sus ojos rojos y algo desarreglado.

-Que quieres Hyuga?-pregunto algo molesto si que era temprano y había dormido en una posición incomoda (bueno no tanto), no estaba de buen humor.

-Donde esta Hinata-sama maldito!-le grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Ella..

-Si le Hiciste algo morirás Uchiha te lo advierto!

-Esta…-

-Dilo de un vez!-rugió muy molesto

-Calmate Neji lo interrumpes cada vez que trata de decirte-le llamo una chica de chonguitos que recién notaba que estaba al lado del Hyuga sosteniéndolo del brazo dando razón a que ellos estaban muy acaramelados o ella lo sostenía para que se le lanzara encima en cuanto abrió la puerta.

-Habla sasuke-kun-le dijo la castaña viéndolo fijamente y sonrojandoce un poco.

-Ella se esta cambiando en este momento no creo que tarde mucho-hablo tranquilamente el pelinegro mientras extendía la mas fría de sus miradas.

-Esto sasuke-kun creo que también deberías cambiarte le dijo la castaña acercándose a distancia que le permitía hablarle en susurros.

La mirada de los dos jóvenes viajaron por el cuerpo del pelinegro viendo que su camisa se encontraba desabotonada en su totalidad dejando ver su torax.

-Ella vendrá dentro de poco, esperen aquí- mando el uchiha cerrando la puerta en la narices de ambos castaños , dirijiendoce haciendo caso omiso a su apariencia a la habitación donde se encontraba la ojiplata.

%%_%%

Golpeo un par de veces la puerta de aquella habitación solo escuchando un "enseguida voy" en cada vez .

-Hinata tu demente primo esta aquí y quiere verte-le llamo con fuerza en la voz con la esperanza de que esta atravesara la puerta.

-Que Neji-onnisan!-escucho gritar al otro lado con unos cuando golpes mas, pasos rapidos y uno que otro palabra indescifrable.

Salió como un rayo de la habitación con su habitual ropa y respirando con algo de dificultad.

-Uchiha-san gracias por todo ahora debo irme a casa- le dijo en un rápido movimiento de labios y agachando levemente la cabeza sin calcular que esta iba a parar en el pecho del chico.

-Eh..lo siento debo irme- se giro para encaminarse a la salida pero tomo conciencia de la pequeña caja aterciopelada en sus manos.

-Uchiha-san esto quería devolverle esto personalmente-le dijo levantando su mano con aquella caja-se que valiosa, pero quiero que sepa que la cuide bien, aquí tiene.

El pelinegro lo recibió pero antes de que la ojiperla partiera de nuevo la retuvo tomandola del brazo.

-Que pasa? Uchiha-san

-Tomalo –le ordeno extendiendo la pequeña caja con rostro indescifrable.

-A que se refiere?-le miro interrogante mientras se ponía a la par de este .

-Te lo doy y no aceptare un no como por respuesta- le dijo el pelinegro mientras sostenía la mano de la Hyuga y ponia en ella aquella pequeña caja.

-Esto..-dudo la joven tratando de hacerse a la idea de aquel peculiar regalo.

-Lo aceptas?-le pregunto de manera neutra mientas que encerraba con sus manos la pequeña de la ojipela que tenia la caja aterciopelada.

-Si esta bien lo acepto Uchiha-san…gracias- se sonrojo un poco, tomo la cajita y la elevo a la altura de su corazón junto con su mano.

-Tu primo te esta esperando-le recordó viéndola fijamente

-eh..si- finalizo antes de ponerse en marcha.

_%%_%%_

lamento la tardanza.

Gracias por los comentarios que me dejan me dan animos (muchos en realidad).

Aquí lo tienen espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima.

**Pryre-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mi Melodía**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Capitulo 11**

Su primo la había regañado todo el camino de vuelta a la mansión.

Por qué hiciste eso? Porque no me llamaste? Porque fuiste con el Uchiha? Quien se cree que es? Y otros refunfuños mas que no escucho porque sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en la gran tranquilidad que sentia en ese momento seria por esatr en compañía del Uchiha?...se corrigio mentelmente no podría ser… o si?

-Hinata-sama será mejor que valla a su cuarto a descansar su padre no ha llegado aun-le dijo mientras le abría la enorme puerta de su residencia.

-Si onnisan lo hare…adiós tenten gracias por acompañar a mi primo-le agradeció con una sencilla reverencia.

-No hay problema Hinata ya nos veremos, adiós neji-se despidió la joven de chonguitos antes de ponerse en marcha por camino que habían seguido.

Se dirija a su habitación con paso tranquilo y una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras neji la escoltaba unos paso atrás de ella.

-Hermana-hablo una voz que supo reconocer de inmediato

-Hanabi que pasa?-le respondió a la figura que se alzaba frente a ella con mirada indescifrable y postura orgullosa

-padre quiere verte a mandado a llamarte varias veces-le dijo mientras volteaba su mirada a una puerta cercana a ella.

Hinata solo camino a ella sin titubeos y sin dirigirle palabra alguna a su hermana o a su primo.

-padre…aquí estoy- aviso al la imponente sombra frente a ella, llamando asi la tensión de los otros dos que le acompañaban.

-pensé que no vendrías ya mandaba a unos anbus a buscarte-le dijo mirándola de reojo

-pues ya vez, aquí estoy…padre-respondió estoica y secamente

-encárguense de neji, saldremos lo más pronto posible de la aldea-mando en voz el cabeza del clan a las dos sombras que se hallaban a su lado.

-padre que le harán a neji-llamo la pelinegra desconfiando de las palabras de su progenitor

-se aseguraran que no estorbe

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Se dirigía por un camino casi escondido que no conocía con tres anbus escoltándole a sus lados.

-es necesario todo esto padre?- pregunto la pelinegra viendo a su padre que caminaba frente a ella.

-es para que no escapes-

-no lo hare y lo sabes…padre –le dijo mientras observaba las cuerdas que ahora amarraban sus muñecas..

Este solo se limito a seguir con su camino frente a ella.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

En la mansión todo estaba tranquilo la pequeña hanabi caminaba despreocupada por los largos pasillos de madera sin tener idea de lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

Distinguía dos figuras frente suyo paradas firmemente a la entrada de una habitación que conocía por demás.. la de su primo neji.

-déjenme entrar –ordeno a las sombras que le concedieron el paso luego de un breve momento.

Entro con paso confiado a la habitación viendo con extrañeza como su primo mirada a través de la ventana con mirada ausente .

-tan pronto la extrañas primo?-le pregunto con arrogancia.

El solo la volteo a ver durante un momento para luego dirigir nuevamente su vista a la ventana.

-tanto odia a su hermana …hanabi-sama-

-Sabes que no la odio…solo que no me gusta su debilidad y su…amabilidad-termino dándolo la espalda a la alta figura.

-Si es asi porque permitió que se la llevaran..-

-Llevaran?…por favor! Primo ni que no la fuera a ver nunca ma…-iba a reclamarle por su forma de verlo, pero había no se había dado cuenta de una cuestión hasta ese momento-

-Neji onnisan…donde…donde llevaron a mi hermana?-pregunto en murmullos solo para que la escuchara solo él.

-no lo se…-respondió este sin voltear a verle-acaso usted no lo sabe?

Lo pensó por un momento lo único que sabia era que su padre le había dicho que su hermana se iria lejos, fuera de la mansión, no sabia el lugar, ni el tiempo de su ausencia y había dado por sentado su expulsión del clan por su comportamiento…pero entonces por que su padre había llamado a los anbus para que la escoltase? o porque después de que su padre se fue con su hermana ella vio que al poco le amarraban las muñecas?...no quería creer la respuestas a su preguntas.

-Yo tampoco lo se, padre no me dijo mucho…pero es que acaso es un secreto onnisan?-pregunto viéndole la espalda.

-Hanabi-sama usted no volverá a ver a su hermana…es la nueva heredera del clan-termino diciendo le de una a la menor que lo mirada confusa a sus espaldas el estaba seguro que no sabía la verdad pero sería lo correcto decirle?.

-Porque dices eso onnisan-

-…..-

-Dímelo por favor…necesito saberlo-le dijo mientras se acercada a tocarle el brazo que estaba inmóvil y recogido sobre su pecho.

-Ella…Hinata-sama morirá de manos de tu padre como el consejo ordeno-le dijo de una mientras volteaba a verle los ojos a la pequeña.

-No te creo mi padre…!-

-Su padre haría cualquier cosa por el clan usted lo sabe-

-Es por eso que estas aquí encerrado y vigilado, para que no vayas a ayudarla?-

-Yo ya no puedo hacer nada, su padre dio la orden de que si trataba de irme activaran mi sello hasta la muerte-le dijo volviendo su mirada a la ventana en forma resignada-Pero si le interesa Hanabi-sama usted puede hacer algo por ella…ayúdela por favor.

-No puedo…no puedo combatir a mi propio padre, onnisan que puedo hacer no soy lo suficiente fuerte para hacer eso…-

-Hay alguien que si puede y que tiene la fuerza necesaria…pero ese hombre…-no termino quizá por un efímero recuerdo que cruzaba su mente indescifrable e incomprensible para la pequeña a su lado-tenga Hanabi-sama dele esto a ese hombre y cuéntele todo quizá le ayude, es la única esperanza de Hinata-sama porque ella al igual que usted no podría enfrentarse a su padre no importa todo el mal que le habrá hecho-le dijo extendiendo un pequeño paquete rojo que había rescatado de un bolsillo a la mano de la menor.

-Te refieres a…-recibió un gesto afirmativo de la cabeza de su primo a la pregunta no formulada-…Uchiha-san- dijo y salió de la habitación disimuladamente sin hacer notar su angustia ni apuro.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Hiashi-sama, tenemos un problema –anuncio uno de los anbus que iba delante a su padre con voz preocupada.

-Que sucede-exclamo este mientras que el otro ninja enmascarado se acercaba a el y le hablaba en voz baja.

Prontamente el jefe del clan apuro el paso hasta la entrada de un bosque que se hallaba no muy lejos de ellos, ingresando en este hasta perderse de vista de los demás que iban a sus espaldas.

-Que sucede?-pregunto la joven al aire sin esperar respuesta de las dos personas de sus lados .

-Deben de estas arreglando todo, es mejor esperar aquí hasta recibir ordenes…Hinata-sama en serio lamento hacerle esto-le dijo el anbu de mascara de gato en su derecha.

Sorprendida un poco por la inesperada confesión simplemente se limito a sonreírle y a decirle un "no se preocupe".

Pasaban unos diez minutos desde la ausencia del 0jefe del clan que no dada señales de salir del bosque o de mandar ordenes al anbu que iba con el.

Pero pronto su silueta se hizo notar a paso algo apresurado y con la frente perlada de sudor se acercaba esa imponente persona, que mientras se acercaba mandaba miradas de fastidio a su hija mayor que noto unos cortes por ahora inexplicables en la ropa.

-Liberen a hinata-hablo en cuanto estuvo al alcance del oído

-Hiashi-sama…-trataba de decir una escolta de la pelinegra.

-Sin escusas- dijo mientras el mismo se acercaba con un kunai en la mano para romper las sogas que apretaban las muñecas de su hija al ver que nadie hacia lo que le decía.

-Padre que pasa?-

-Hinata –hablo con voz firme el cabeza de clan-eres libre de irte, el clan no tomara represalias contra ti –le dijo y se fue haciendo una seña con la mano que los anbus reconocieron yendo tras el.

No estaba segura de lo que paso o el porqué del repentino cambio de su padre, pero estaba segura que encontraría la respuesta en el bosque frente a ella, donde se encamino curiosa y firme.

Paso un tiempo y logro ingresar a un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, sorprendiéndola encontrar allí un cuerpo inerte, si no se equivocaba era del anbu que iba con su padre pero ¿que había pasado?

-No te preocupes no esta muerto- hablo una masculina voz por demás reconocida por la joven.

-Uchiha-san? Que hace aquí-pregunto sorprendida al pelinegro que estaba no muy lejos de ella.

-Nada en realidad…-

-Nada!...debes estar bromeando-dijo una voz de mujer a lo lejos dejando ver su figura.

-Tsuname-sama! que hace aquí? – pregunto la pelinegra cada vez la situación se complicaba y ella aun no entendía nada.

-Te lo explicare, veras Sasuke…-

-Eso no es importante, solo tienes que saber que tu padre no volverá a molestarte-dijo el pelinegro en plan de retirarse pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Se lo explicas tu o empiezo yo Sasuke, ella necesita una explicación de todo esto y de ti-amenazo la autoridad.

-Pero como Tsuname-sama no entiendo como mi padre cambio si estaba tan decidido?-

Una mirada al pelinegro dirigida de la autoridad le basto para empezar.

-Hable con tu padre y cambio de opinión, eso es todo-

-Sasuke no deberías de decir las cosas a medias no está bien-le dijo otra voz desde la sombra de unos árboles.

-Jiraya? Que haces allí y desde cuándo?-pregunto la rubia acercándose a el.

-Lo suficiente, si quieren le explico todo a Hinata-

-No será necesario yo lo hare-hablo el Uchiha con fastidio _porque tiene que meterse en mis asuntos_ pensaba-Recuerdas esto?-extendio una pequeña caja hacia ella.

-Si, pero como lo tienes le pedí a Neji nissan que te lo diera después…-

-Tu hermana me vino a buscar y me conto todo, por eso vine-

-Hanabi…-

-Uhummnn-se escucho de la autoridad

No había opción.

-la gargantilla y los aretes que te preste son reliquias en mi familia y eran usadas solo por los herederos a líder del clan para pedir en matrimonio a la mujer que se lo regalasen, y si esta aceptaba y lo recibían se volvería su prometida de acuerdo con las tradiciones de mi clan. –soltó de una el Uchiha mirando fijamente a la pelinegra que no reaccionaba.

-Debiste oírlo Hinata…- hablo la autoridad poniendo sus manos en el pecho

_Flash back_

_-Quien eres-hablo el líder Hyuga_

_-Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke que no se te olvide._

_-Un Uchiha eh, que haces por aquí, sigue tu camino-amenazo_

_-Me gusta aquí-_

_-tendrás que irte o si no…_

_-O si no que, va a matarme a mi también-_

_-Pero cómo?...-_

_-Se lo suficiente y que le quede claro que no le permitiré hacer daño a Hinata- desenvaino un poco su katana._

_-no te metas en los asuntos de mi clan muchacho-hablo venenosamente a modo de que sacaba un kunai de su manga de forma amenazadora-no te concierne._

_-Si me concierne porque Hinata es mi prometida-hablo como del clima._

_-Mientes!-reto el otro-yo no se la entregado a nadie_

_-Yo no se lo pedí a usted, si no a ella que es la que me interesa-_

_-Se que mientes ella no tiene nada que represente su unión-_

_-Qué no? Debería poner más atención a su hija, le ofrecí un símbolo de union de mi clan y ella acepto, por eso no le hará daño porque ya no le pertenece._

_-Maldito!-en un momento a señal de Hiashi el anbu ataco al Uchiha que de un movimiento con su katana lo dejo inconsciente y a velocidad aun mayor pudo poner su afilada katana en el cuello del mayor no evitando hacer unos cortes a su ropa en el proceso._

_-Váyase y no niegue la verdad._

_Fin flash back_

-que te parece-aclaro la rubia

-…-

-Hinata?-

Se acerco lentamente al Uchiha acortando lo mas mínimamente su distancia con la mirada oculta en su flequillo.

-Porque hizo esto Uchiha-san?

-Tú no querías morir-

-Pero porque?-

-Solo atesora el hecho de que estés viva, pero ya no puedes volver a tu clan-

-Porque?-

-vendrás conmigo un tiempo para que no haya problemas-

-P..-

-Hermana no entiendes que él te ama!-

-Hanabi! Pero como?

-Quien crees que le aviso a Sasuke-san-dijo con fastidio era su hermana tan despistada y densa para no notarlo?.

-Hermana tienes que dejar esto claro, si bien Sasuke san te salvo, si vas con el y no lo amas no funcionara.

-Esta niña dice algo sensato-hablo la rubia autoridad.

Su cara se sentía caliente como no hace mucho, su hermana le había abierto los ojos como también el corazón _si lo amaba_? era la pregunta pero _como saberlo?_ O si lo sabes _como decirlo?_

Una tormenta de recuerdos y sensaciones la inundaron por un cálido momento su mente le dada la pista _su corazón lo entendería?_

-Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada solo vámonos- dijo el pelinegro mientras se adelantaba a la joven con dirección a "su casa"

-Hermana te llevare algo de ropa después-

-está bien..gracias Hanabi-

-Que crees que iba a decir Jiraya?-pregunto la rubia

-No lo se, pero por si acaso debes prepararte para dirigir un matrimonio y yo para ser el animador de una fiesta otra vez.

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

La noche había caído y el camino a la mansión Uchiha se terminaba.

Ambas sombras no hablaban ni se miraba cada uno con sus pensamientos.

Entraron por la puerta principal que estaba a oscuras.

-Uchiha-san-intento hablar la joven en medio de la oscuridad

-llámame Sasuke, dime por mi nombre-

_Como expresar lo inexpresable._

-Sasuke…-dijo en un susurro

_Cálido._

Al encender la luz con algo de esfuerzo el Uchiha se llevo dos dedos a los labios.

_Había sido su imaginación?._

-Uchi…sasuke-kun quiero que sepas que yo… que yo…te quiero-termino por decir gastando todo su aire suavemente.

El se acerco a ella mostrando su figura imponente frente a ella.

-Que?-

Estaba segura que el rojo de su cara no tenia comparación.

-Yo…te qui…

Fue interrumpida por un cálido beso que recibía inesperadamente del Uchiha que de un movimiento que ella no noto la había acercado a el tomándola de la barbilla

-Solo me interesa saber eso- susurro en sus labios una vez que corto el beso.

El motivo, las razones, el cuándo y cómo vendrían luego, por ahora tenían cosas más importantes que hacer… demostrar su amor y que contarían el uno con el otro, _ya no estarían solos_.

-yo -le decía entre besos a la ojiperla-te amo.

-Sasuke..-

-Casate conmigo-le pregunto en el oído.

-Si…Sasuke, yo también te amo-respondió en tono bajo también.

FIN

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Que tal el final me pareció, a ustedes?

Gracias por leer esta historia hasta su fin, se les agradece.

Ya nos leeremos en otra ocasión, quizá en otro mundo con una nueva aventura y nuevos personajes…quien sabe, el mundo del fanfic es casi ilimitado.

**Pryre-chan**


	13. Extra

**Mi Melodía**

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

**Por Pryre-chan**

**Capitulo 12**

**Capitulo extra**

Los preparativos estaban hechos, desde la ceremonia a la fiesta, seria una muy sencilla reunión de amigos y conocidos, lo que había causado el enojo particular de dos de los invitados una rubia y un ermitaño que el dia que se enteraron insistieron hasta no poder con la fiesta enorme y una animación de lo mas extravagante.

Fueron acallados por dos razones un pelinegro de mal humor y la designación de acompañante para escoger el vestido y padrino.

La noche era preciosa la luna brillaba con intensidad y en esa gran casa en tinieblas se oía el suave sonido de una flauta que recorría cada habitación y espacio de esa casa como un susurro…uno que se le hacía conocido.

-Sasuke-kun-le llamo la suave voz de la ojiperla, casi parecía que temiera romper aquel susurro.

La música paro y solo quedo la silueta de un pelinegro apoyado con medio cuerpo en el piso de la pequeña sala acompañado de la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba mientras que sostenía en sus manos su flauta.

-Te traje un poco de te-

-Gracias-

Tomo la taza entre sus manos sintiendo su calor y disfrutando su aroma, hace tiempo que no tomaba uno tan bueno a menos desde que Hinata fue a vivir con el.

-estas nerviosa, te noto rara?-le pregunto clavando sus ojos negros en los blancos de ella que se notaban nerviosos.

-Mañana…-trato de decir

-Mañana nos casaremos, eso te preocupa-

-Un poco-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- le animo.

-Tu estas nervioso?-

-…-

-Sasuke?-

-un poco- admitió finalmente para luego posar sus labios en su flauta y seguir con la tonada.

-me gusta que toques para mi-le confesó.

En ese momento la música seso y el pelinegro se puso de pie.

-Vamos-

-Espera no pares de tocar-le tomo de la mano cuando pasaba a su lado.

Se volteo a verla y pudo a ver muchas cosas, su miedo a haber hecho algo que le molestase , su amor, incluso el podía asegurar que su alma a través de su mirada.

Le sonrió de una forma que solo mostraba a ella cuando estaban solos y juntos

-Es tarde descansemos un poco-le dije con ternura en la voz-mañana necesitaremos nuestras fuerzas.

Al no ver su respuesta en ella ni en sus palabras. Agrego

-solo tocare para ti-afirmo-solo tu melodía.

-Mi melodía?-

-Si amor tu melodía- le llamo a modo que presionaba sus labios contra los de ella en una caricia que los alejaba de ese mundo a otro donde solo existían ellos dos.

FIN2


End file.
